


Fedoras and brown eyes

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Jillykinz
Genre: Depression, F/F, FOLLOW HER AND JILLIAN, Friends to Lovers, HALEY IS A WONDERFUL PERSON, Haley wearing a fedora is kinda something I want to see for the lols, Haleykinz - Freeform, Handcuffs, ITS NOT ACTUALLY STALKING I SWEAR, Jilliancares - Freeform, Jillykinz - Freeform, Kidnapping, Red writes, Slight stalker sounding, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, desolating self, i just said 'for the lols' what kind of uncouth person am I becoming, legal guardian neglect, not caring about death, not smut, self degradation, self degrading, self hatred, undertone of suicidal thoughts, you will be instantly blessed by they're art and writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Jillykinz, Jillian notices a pair of brown eyes that seems to be showing up a lot.(Jillykinz= @jilliancares and @haleykinz )Jackson is an OC I've written about before (writing is unavailable to the public)DO NOTE!! I got this idea from @writing-prompt-sThey are truly wonderful, Definitely follow them if you write.~





	Fedoras and brown eyes

She woke to cuffs around his wrists. She was sitting in a large chair, with rather a lot of cushion. It felt as if the chair was engulfing her in the leather-like material. She debated on going back to sleep, but ultimately decided against it. Her eyes felt led-like as he opened them, only to see a very familiar face behind the desk.

~ earlier then this ~ 

She woke up to the sound of a loud beeping. She quickly rolled over and groaned. Couldn't she have five more minutes? She opened his eyes and glanced out the window. The world was bright and full of opportunity. Now she just had to get up and embrace it.

Throwing back her bright duvet, she slugged out of bed. Stretching her back, she walked over to her wardrobe. Full of the same clothes as yesterday, and still dull as all hell. Shrugging on an outfit, she got ready for the day. Her hair was straight as always, and she couldn't find it in herself to do anything about it. 

She didn't exactly live alone. She technically lived with her aunt. Although her aunt was outrageously wealthy, and was almost never there. She got phone calls here and there, but mostly just lived alone in the four bedroom family home.

She wasn't really happy or sad. She was just, here. Her eyes constantly wanting to close, her bones aching at having to get her to and from places, not really having a purpose for anything. Slumping down the stairs she quickly ate a bowl of cereal. It tasted dull, she might as well have been eating plain rice. With a sigh she set her bowl in the sink, grabbed her bag, and walked herself to school.

The pavement was damp beneath her sneakers. The sky a light shade of blue, seeing as it was still early. She walked past house after house, still trying to observe new things. She had grown up here all of her life. She could always notice the subtle differences whenever there was any. Rather it be the bikes in a different place, or the new flowers that got planted just in time for the fall. Sighing she continued dragging her feet to her destination.

When she finally got to school she sighed and looked at her watch. Still the same time it's taken the last three years to get there whenever she walked. Twenty three minutes. Pushing open the door, she made her way in and too her locker.

She didn't really have friends to greet her. She didn't have a lot of friends before the incident, much less after. No one wanted to be actual friends with the girl who's parents died. She still got sympathetic looks from everyone. She was so tired of them, but always ended up ignoring them.

She closed her locker and turned to walk too class the first time she noticed it. Well, it was more of a them. A girl in her grade with dark curls cascading around her face, and large eyes staring at her. The girl quickly turned back to her locker as Jillian kept walking. She didn't have time for people to inconvenience her with they're stares.

~ 

She finished her homework as the teacher droned on about some cat, in front of the class.

When there was around fifteen minutes left in the class, the teacher finally gave out important information. She mentally groaned at the news of partnered projects. She thought for a second before deciding that she'd just do it herself so she wouldn't have to deal with whoever she got pared up with. Slapping someone's name on it would be a lot easier than communicating with them. 

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed the girl from earlier approaching her desk. 

The girl smiled at her, "hello sweets."

Jillian internally groaned again. She didn't have even half the amount of energy she needed to deal with this. She quickly put a smile on her face, "hey, uhm, I can do the project myself. I'm sure you are plenty busy enough with everything else and I have plenty of time to do it myself."

The girl looked at her oddly, "You don't have to, I can help."

Jillian shook her head as the bell rung and stood up. "Really, I'd prefer to do it by myself. It's not a big deal." 

The girl looked hesitant, "Are you sure? I could come over after school to help?"

Jillian gritted her teeth behind her smile, "Yea I'm sure." 

With that she walked out of the room and away from the girl, craving the silent chaos that she had become used to.

~

Jillian was in the library finishing the first part of the project when she felt eyes on her. Even after a year she was still getting treated like a damn freak show. She turned to the bookshelf a couple yards away from her to see big brown eyes and a pink sweater-paw staring at her. The eyes widened and disappeared as she glared. 

~

It was after most left, and the hallways where mostly quiet. Jillian was at her locker packing the two books she needed, seeing as she already completed most of her homework during the day. She wasn't even remotely surprised when she heard a group of girls laughing behind her, along with whispers and finger directed at herself. She slammed her locker shut and locked. She fixed her rudest glare at the girls and walked out of the school.

On her way out she failed to notice that the girl she'd been bothered by was right around the corner. Along with her was a guy dressed in a button-up dress shirt, smelling vaguely of cigar smoke. Hushed whispers where said between the two as Jillian walked out.

~ 

It was a couple weeks later when Jillian noticed the girls persistence to stick around. The girl, Haley, she soon found out. After three days of staring Haley had joined Jillian at her table in the library. She always sat a sliced apple in front of Jillian, then continued to eat her lunch. Jillian had silently refused to eat the apple at first, but eventually relented. She would eat half and then shove the container back over. Very few words where spoken between the two, but silence seemed to work for them.

~

Jillian was sitting at home, immersed in a book. After a while of her peaceful reading, she heard a knock on the door. She immediately jumped, surprised. Who in the world would be at her door? She debated with herself for a second, before curiosity got the best of her. She made her way to the door and opened it up. 

"Hello ca-," her words where abruptly stopped when a piece of cloth came over her mouth, and she was pinned to a wall. She quickly started kicking and fighting against it, but it was no use. The person shushed her as she fell limp in their hold, the world fading to black.

~

~back to current time~

"Hia sugar!" Exclaimed the girl she had gotten used to seeing as of late.

Jillian sighed. Always with the nicknames. "A fedora, really Haley?"

Haley blush and looked up at the hat. "Stereotypes can be fun," she shrugged.

Jillian's eyes widened at the suggestion. Haley quickly noticed her panic and shook her head. "It's not as bad as it sounds I swear!"

Jillian started struggling against the restraints and shaking her head frantically. She quickly resolved ta yelling, "I HAVE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAFIA WHATEVERS, I READ AND WRITE AND DO SCHOOL, I DONT DESERVE THIS!"

Now don't get her wrong, she didn't really care about death. She would be fine with it, pain however.... that's a different story. She could barely stand getting a shot at the doctors, she wouldn't be able to stand torture of any kind.

Haley quickly shook her head again at the implication, "No, no, no, no, no! You haven't done anything wro- Please don't cry! We aren't going to hurt you, ugh. Jackson this was a bad idea."

Jackson, the guard was standing in the corner observing the two. "Well screw me for following tradition."

Haley glared at the guard before turning back to Jillian. "Okay, so this may seem pretty bad."

Jillian was in hysterics as she stared between the two, "pretty bad?" She mocked before starting to yell again, "PRETTY BAD?! MORE LIKE REALLY BAD! THIS IS KIDNAP!"

Haley winced and rested her hands on the desk in front of her. Jackson piped up from the corner, "I mean, technically you never said no."

Jillian tried to stood up at that one. She went to reach for something to throw, but her hands where behind her back. "THAT DOESNT MAKE It RIGHT YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!"

Jackson shook his head, "language."

Jillian was practically shaking. Livid and upset she started pacing around the room. "Language, language you say? Well sodd you, you sodding, bloody, cunt, fuck, of a bitch!" 

Before Jackson could speak up again, Haley sighed, "Could we just, sit down and talk about this?"

Jillian stared at her ludicrously, before sitting back down in the chair. 

Haley bit her lip, suddenly nervous. She looked at Jackson and back, before starting. "So uhm, after this is all done we'll take you home and such, but uhm.. I was kinda wondering if you would like to..." Haley hesitated.

"Would like to what?" Jillian asked.

"Maybegoouttodinnerwithme?" Haley squeaked.

Jillian stared at her, "One more times, just a little slower?"

Haley took a breath, "Dinner, with me, maybe at the diner on the corner of 5th?"

"You mean to tell me, I got kidnaped, dragged from my home, restrained, and pulled away from the middle of my book, because you wanted to ask me on a date?!" Jillian asked.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds kind of ridiculous." Haley says, scratching the back of her head.

Jillian sighed, "because it is. Honestly, considering you kidnaped me, I think you owe me a dinner at least."

Haley's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Great! We'll pick you up at seven on Thursday?"

Jillian looked at Jackson and back, "we?"

Haley nodded with a smile, "protocol, don't worry he doesn't have to be in the same booth as us."

Jillian shook her head, "What did I just get myself into."


End file.
